The invention relates generally to an evaporative humidifier device, and, more particularly, to an evaporator device utilizing a liquid absorbing element to provide humidification.
Evaporator devices are used extensively to enhance personal comfort by increasing the level of humidity in an enclosed environment. They can function additionally to provide cooling in many hot, dry regions. One well known type of evaporative humidifier employs liquid absorbing wick elements that produce by capillary action liquid flow from a reservoir to wick portions disposed in a path of airflow provided by an electrical blower. Operating efficiency of such humidifiers is significantly diminished by dirt particles which accumulate and contaminate the wick element employed. Consequently, maintenance of operation efficiency requires frequent replacement of contaminated wick elements. Such replacement typically entails undesirable human contact with contaminated portions of the filter elements.
The object of this invention, therefore, is to provide a portable humidifier in which sanitary replacement of filter elements is facilitated.